


[卡带]Blank Banshee

by GravityG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Transistor AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: Set up a new world and let’s begin the simulation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	[卡带]Blank Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> 半个transistor AU。话虽如此想写的耍帅几乎都没写到。

“你刚刚应该投票选橙色的天空。”带土气呼呼地说。

“是是，抱歉啦。”卡卡西毫不愧疚地说，视线越过无人的街道。带土每次都会选橙色的天空，卡卡西知道他喜欢橙色，但最后得票最高的总还是蓝色。偶尔会有粉色和绿色，但橙色天空是出现次数最少的。

毕竟带土总是很倒霉。

这条街曾经很受小孩子们欢迎，遍布着兜售便宜零食和廉价玩具的小店。还有那种模拟战斗系统，多交一点钱老板就会装作没看到你还没到法定年龄。带土小时候很痴迷这个，常常拖着他和琳来对战，每次都扬言要给卡卡西一点颜色看看，但最后每次都被他掀翻在地。

“好啦！我认输就是啦！”被他用忍刀对准心脏的带土会恼火地撅着嘴嚷嚷，琳则在旁边偷笑，三分钟之后他又像完全忘了这回事，拽着卡卡西的手跑向下一个终端。少年带土的手软软的，热热的，卡卡西知道他不敢去拉琳的手。即使如此，被他拉着跑过人群的时候，银发的少年天才允许自己在心里偷偷感到短暂的快乐。

“我们小时候这附近有个终端的限定甜团子很好吃来着……不知道还在不在啊。”

“你想的话我们可以去找找看。”

“算了算了，还是正事比较重要！啊，小心哦笨蛋卡卡。”

卡卡西停下脚步，几台长手长脚的机器从街角滑了过来。量产的前代炸弹人型号，从属码已经被刮花了。银发青年向背后伸出手，握住已经开始低低蜂鸣着运行的忍刀。

在他脑海深处，少年带土的声音响起：“我要运行写轮眼了哦？能撑住吗？”

卡卡西嗯了一声，知道他不必回答带土也能读出他的想法。

下一刻，世界的速度改变了。

卡卡西在木叶町空间规划资源管理局作为调查员工作已经将近十年，但还是第一次遇见这种情况。不如说整个管理局都是第一次遇见这种情况。

“木叶町正在从边界开始被侵蚀？”卡卡西颇为疑惑地问。旁听的带土也一副一头雾水的样子。

“是的，准确地说是意识体被侵蚀消失。”水门做了个手势，他一贯温柔的老师这次脸色也不是很好看：“居民一个接一个不见了，但是建筑和街道还在。终端也还在运行。很奇特不是吗？”

“了解，那么我立刻就出发。”情况紧急，卡卡西暗自盘算还来不来得及折回家一趟。他刚从上一个任务回来，虽然帕克它们不吃东西也不会饿，但好久没陪自家狗狗们玩耍的主人心里颇为愧疚。

水门抬起头对他微笑一下：“没关系，你刚回来吧？先回家吃点东西也来得及。带土最近怎么样？”

“我是很好啦！就是笨蛋卡卡西上次任务明明内存要不够了还要强行同时运行写轮眼和雷切结果差点过载了、都说了不要这么拼命结果他从来也不听我说话，水门老师快教训他——”带土立刻开始愤怒指控。

卡卡西装作什么也没听到地清清嗓子，笑眯眯地说：“带土说除了想吃甜食之外都很好哦。”

“哈哈哈，那你偶尔就吃点甜食给他看嘛！”水门也不知道是天然还是故意地说。“有带土在，我也不是很担心你，不过这次情况特殊，还是要小心一点。”

“嗯，老师放心吧。”

卡卡西转身走出水门的办公室，带土还在嚷嚷：“卡卡西你这笨蛋，下次再乱转达我的话我就要当着老师的面强行开眼让你过载晕倒！”

“呜哇，我好害怕哦带土君。”卡卡西毫无诚意地棒读：“作为补偿今天外卖订单可以你来下，怎么样？”

带土欢呼起来，多半已经开始思考用什么奇葩食物组合来整蛊卡卡西。银发的调查员笑着叹了口气刷开管理局的大门，拉下发带遮住左眼红色的异瞳。

小时候也不是没有讨论过自己的程式会是怎样的。他和带土和琳，小小的三个人坐在广场长椅上，他记得那一整个星期的天空都是罕见的浅紫色，和琳涂在脸上的颜料很相似。

短发的女孩子抱着膝盖说，“我的话，应该会是医疗程式吧？”她很憧憬地看着喷泉旁蜷成一团的野猫，“毕竟我的愿望是保护大家嘛。”

在自己身边，带土小声嘟囔着：“琳果然好温柔啊。”然后黑色短发的男孩把目光投向自己：“喂，卡卡西，你有想过自己的程式会是什么吗？”

他也记得自己那时候很冷淡地说：“是刀吧。”

带土等了片刻，看他没有往下说的意思，不由得催促地推推他：“就没了？然后呢？”

他白了带土一眼。“有什么可然后的？”

琳大概是看出他不想多说，笑眯眯地伸出手拍了拍他们两个：“好啦好啦，我们都说过了，带土你呢？”

“哦！我的程式肯定会超帅气的，比笨蛋卡卡西的刀要帅气一千倍！”带土立刻精神百倍，喋喋不休地描述起他的志向多么远大，他留下的程式会多么厉害，并执着地无视了卡卡西的嗤笑。

他们都没想到那一刻来的那么快。被带土推开的他脑海一片空白，转过身去看，短发宇智波小小的身体被压在坍塌的轨道下。琳在他身后发出悲痛的惊呼。

他从来没见过那么多血。

带土虚弱地向他伸出手，身上已经开始浮现出淡淡的光芒。卡卡西几乎半跪半爬到他身边，他的手竟然依然那么热，像每次拉着卡卡西的手在街上跑。如果之前没有总是故意甩开他的手就好了，年幼的卡卡西几乎是惶然地想，如果我没有对他那么刻薄就好了，是不是因为我对他太坏了，所以他要被带走了？

他的朋友喘息着，断断续续地开口叫他的名字，而卡卡西痛苦地从他的声音里听到破碎内脏的声音，“我把……我……送给你……”

那只小小的手在他掌心颤抖着，然后红色的晶体在半空中具象化，落在那已经无力合拢的手上。那是带土的程式。

“带上……我……活下去……”他渴盼地看着卡卡西。卡卡西几乎喘不过气来。这不对。为什么会发生这种事？他们前几天还一起在街上游荡，他才刚意识到自己隐秘的心情。他看着眼前的人，用力瞪大眼睛到眼球酸涩。

在他想象中那些属于带土的，属于他们的笨拙的、耀眼的未来，还没来得及开始，就已经要结束了吗？

更多断裂的电缆落下，断口的火光在卡卡西身边噼啪作响。琳和他一起握住了带土的手，带土短促而艰难地抽气，那双总是热烈直白的黑色眼睛失焦地望向他们的方向。

他最后挣扎着问：“怎么样……我的……程式……帅气吗……？”

“很……很帅气哦！”少女抽噎着回答。而卡卡西说不出话。

于是带土慢慢闭上眼睛，心满意足地笑了。

少年卡卡西把带土的程式嵌进自己的左眼，于是他有了一只会流泪会痛的红眼睛。带土的程式除了非常占内存之外意外的很好用，动态捕捉和演算力都非常强悍，好用到简直不符合他吊车尾的设定。卡卡西第一次运行写轮眼差点因为过载昏过去，等他醒来回味，意识到这个程式几乎可以改变使用者对世界的认知方式。

“带土，你的程式真的很厉害。”他慢慢从床上坐起来，对着空气说，“羡慕吗？如果你回来的话我可以把这个给你试试看哦？”

没有回答。但他觉得左眼隐隐作痛，他决定那表示带土在对他的发言闹脾气。

“开玩笑的，你回来的话当然是给你拿回去随便用。”

“有了这个在模拟战斗里就不会再输给我了哦。”

“怎么样？要不要试试看？”

卡卡西在空荡荡的房间等了很久。

他的左眼没有再疼了。

“……卡西！笨蛋卡卡！”

……糟糕，刚刚好像失去意识了一瞬间。银发调查员撑着刀站起来，周身是散落一地的零件和爆炸残骸。带土担忧地喊着他的名字。

“这几次打架你都在过载的边缘了……果然是容量的问题吧？”带土罕见正经地说，卡卡西已经能想象少年托着下巴努力思考，圆圆的黑眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的样子。

“笨蛋就不用费心思考这种复杂问题了。”卡卡西故意道。意外的是这次带土没有立刻跳脚大喊谁是笨蛋，反而继续说了下去：“卡卡西……果然还是因为写轮眼吧？”

“别担心，我有分寸。”卡卡西轻描淡写地回答。

“写轮眼虽然好用，但已经是十来年的程式了……”带土似乎也知道这么说有点伤人，于是小心翼翼地措辞，“以你现在的战斗力，其实卸载它也完全没问题了吧？”

卡卡西笑了。他看向街边的橱窗，霓虹灯和烟尘模糊下映照出一张漫不经心的脸。银发和口罩，还有一只红色的眼睛。带土如果还活着，他漫无边际地想，应该和我差不多高吧。他还会留着黑色短发，戴着耍帅用的风镜，永远是朝气蓬勃的热血笨蛋，站在我前面大喊着要我跑快点。

如果你还活着的话……

“你明知道我为什么不可能卸载它。”卡卡西轻声说。

只要他还有这只眼睛，只要他还保有带土的程式……不管外面的世界如何天翻地覆，城市坍塌也好居民消失也罢，带土会一直安全地呆在他脑海里，还是那个十几岁的少年，乐此不疲地和他斗嘴，永远天真快乐。

只要这样就够了。这样卡卡西在这个世界，就还有一个称得上是家的角落。

“可是、可是，”少年带土的声音也急了起来，“你明明根本不知道！我可能根本就是你的记忆和带土的程式共鸣产生的幻——”

“咳咳。”

一个微妙而扭曲的声音响起来。卡卡西悚然一惊，他和带土争论得太过投入，竟然谁也没意识到这个街区还有其他人。

卡卡西下意识去摸背在身后的忍刀。不知何时蓝色的天空已逐渐扭曲变色，在仿佛燃烧一般的橙红色天穹下，他看到对面无人的咖啡店楼上伫立着一个戴着单孔面具的身影。

“这不是大名鼎鼎的旗木调查员吗？”那人用甜腻而危险的语气开口了。

这一刻卡卡西左眼剧痛，写轮眼不受控制地开始运行；十来年里它从未如此痛过。

红眼睛的调查员抬起头，对上了单孔面具后的另一只红眼睛。

END


End file.
